


see eye to eye

by hcllelujah



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sanders Sides Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcllelujah/pseuds/hcllelujah
Summary: The aftermath that follows.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	see eye to eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a turning point for the "Dark" Sides, I'm very excited as to where it will go and so I had to write this! Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Remus hummed to himself, eyeing his brand new creation with a cheeky grin. His face was covered in paint, the usually white strand of hair was now a bright orange and dripping down onto his moustache. Ever since he revealed himself to Thomas, and with the not-so-intended help from Logan, the wondrous visual of a goldfish in a condom simply wouldn't leave his mind. Thus the obnoxiously huge canvas placed right in the middle of his room, surrounded by a few too many sticks of deodorant. Whenever he jumped into his creative endeavors, Remus got a bit of an appetite and treated himself to his absolute favourite snack. In a multitude of flavours no less! Each one more intriguing than the next, as Dee often put it.

Remus paused, looking intently at his painting with his brows furrowed and his arms crossed. Something was missing, that much was apparent. The dark side tilted his head to the side, seemingly deep in thought before an excited gasp escaped him. Remus reached for the red paint, splashing more than half of it onto the canvas so as to replicate blood. Managing to dirty himself even further in the process. His grin widened, almost hysterical, and Remus was reminded of Virgil's reaction to it from back in the day. _Good times indeed._

Remus grabbed a stick of deodorant in the flavour of stinky socks, but was interrupted just before he could take a bite. He wasn't alarmed, not in the slightest. He could recognize those footsteps awfully well, feeling almost comforted by the soft sound. Remus turned around with a knowing smirk, expecting to see a frustrated Dee at his doorstep, ready to roll his eyes at him in exasperation. But what he saw made his lips drop into a frown.

Deceit's expression was conflicted as he stared down at his right hand, bare of its glove and out in the open. He stood still for a while, silent and pondering, and Remus could feel the more... _sinister_ part of him settling deep in his gut. He then smiled, a menacing glint to it as he approached Deceit with a bounce to his step.

"What seems to be the problem, Double D?"

"Remus—"

"What did they say this time? If you want, I can pay them a little visit! I've been _really_ interested in what it might feel like to rip someone's flesh off and I'd _love_ to—" 

"They listened." said Deceit, keeping his voice as monotonous as possible despite the clear hesitation reflected in his eyes.

The words echoed in Remus' head, his expression turning abruptly from sinister to perplexed. He stared at Deceit expectantly, uncharacteristically stiff. Deceit cleared his throat and stepped further inside the room, gaze falling onto Remus' painting, inspecting it from a distance.

Remus' lips stretched into a grin, feeling a sudden rush of excitement at the opportunity to share his creative efforts. Unlike Roman, whose creations were something to look forward to, Remus' were always _too_ gruesome, disturbingly suggestive or plain odd. As the two halves of Thomas' creativity, both felt the need to share their ideas and talk about their dream projects, craving approval and praise, especially Thomas'. Roman was welcome, Remus was pushed to the sidelines each time without fail. He'd _tried_ to share his endeavors with Virgil in the past, but it only led to a screaming match that the former dark side didn't want to be part of. Deceit, however, did not do as much as flinch. Whenever Remus went on to ramble about his collection of skulls or about his fascination with torture devices, Deceit listened.

"Not at all fixated, are you?" Dee asked, sounding a bit more like himself.

Remus nodded, following closely behind with intrigue. His gaze was locked on Deceit's back, not an unlikely occurrence between the two. It was clear Remus had no sense of boundaries, unable to tell when he was being _too much_. That's how it's always been, way before Virgil decided to leave. Even then, Deceit was always the one who dealt with Remus and understood his ways, or at least made an effort to understand. Virgil, being too scared of him at the time, avoided him as best he could, his presence too unsettling to handle. He was particularly disturbed by Remus' habit of staring, which mainly developed as a means of getting the attention he craved. The attention he never got to have until Deceit showed up.

"It seems I've finally gotten through to them." he said, avoiding the usage of his silvery tongue and speaking with certainty.

Remus' frown deepened at that and Deceit knew exactly where his mind lingered, "Patton is understanding, and so is Thomas." 

"However, the same cannot be said for Roman." he continued, noticing Remus' shoulders tense up slightly at the mention of his brother. Deceit cleared his throat once more, snapping Remus from his trance and meeting his eyes.

"I... _wouldn't_ pay him a visit if I were you," he spoke, choosing his words carefully. Remus' expression shifted and Deceit laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, his tone stern and grounding.

"Play nice."

* * *

Remus eyed his brother with interest, a sly smirk forming on his face as he creeped closer. The stark contrast between them became all the more apparent once Remus set foot into his brother's room. It reminded him of all the things he wasn't, all the things he would never be able to create and all the praise he never got to receive from Thomas. He was never allowed to linger for long, Roman made that more than clear. Speaking of, his creative half was hunched over his desk, shoulders rising and falling.

"Not now, Remus." he muttered, an underlying warning in his tone. 

Roman lashed out when defensive, blurting out hurtful words yet drowning in his own guilt. When cheerful, Remus could get through to him without being scolded for showing up. Now, however, was much different.

"Please Ro, don't look so happy to see me! Had I known, I would've shown up sooner—"

"Not. Now. Remus." he repeated, gritting his teeth with his back still turned.

Remus paused, standing his ground with an unreadable expression dawning on his face. Roman could sense his presence, felt his eyes burning holes into his back and _knew_ he wasn't going to leave. Not yet anyway.

"Go back to that snake, Janus— or _whatever_ the hell his name is and leave me the fuck alone."

Oh. _Oh_.

Deceit failed to mention the extent of their exchange. Getting through to them was one thing, revealing his name was another. _Janus_ , _Janus_ , _Janus_. Remus felt himself repeat the name over and over, strange and unfamiliar on his tongue. The only side who knew of Dee's name was Virgil, back when things were less complicated than they were now. Remus' openness and unfiltered nature being the only reason Deceit kept his name from him. If Remus were to blurt it out, Deceit would lose the one thing he felt he could control. Unlike the others, who were keen on knowing his name, Remus didn't even care to ask. A fact in which Deceit found comfort in.

Remus' unusual silence must've alarmed Roman, causing him to turn around and face his brother with a puzzled look. Remus quickly snapped out of his trance and greeted his brother with a cheeky grin, masking his surprise as best he could.

Roman looked apprehensive, thinking to himself before the reasoning to Remus' silence became clear as day.

"You didn't know?"

Remus shrugged, lips stretching into a one-sided grin at Roman's sudden interest. He expected the question, although he couldn't quite pinpoint why his brother asked it in the first place.

Just as Roman let his guard down, his expression morphed into one of frustration. To most, he'd sound angry and distant, but Remus could pick up on his guilt without difficulty. 

"You've overstayed your welcome."

Remus' smile didn't falter and Roman felt himself stiffen under his stare. The side sunk out without a word, leaving his brother to his lonesome just as requested.


End file.
